The Royal Court
by queenoftheworld1
Summary: This is a Lily Evans, James Potter fic! THIS IS WHAT-IF, where there's two all wizarding countries, so DON'T flame me! James and Lily are royalty, they HATE each other, they go to Hogwarts, and they're both Marauders! So, r&r!
1. Lily Meets The Prince

The Royal Court- A What if fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own pretty much a LOT of this stuff, most belongs to J.K. Rowling. However, a few of the characters and places (such as Clarevont) are mine!  
  
A/N: Yes, this is a WHAT IF fic! As in, there are two all wizarding countries. And, yes, I KNOW there really are NOT all wizarding countries. Also, that Lily's dad was a squib, and her grandparents are wizards! So, DO NOT leave me flames please, I KNOW these things do not exist in the books!  
  
Ten-year-old Lilian Isabel Evans stood in front of her mirror in her royal bedroom chamber. Lily was quite in shape, with a very toned body, pretty thin, and lots of muscle. Lily was also quite tan, which was unusual for a red head. Lily also had wavy, red hair that swept just past her shoulders. And then, there were her eyes. You could get trapped in her dazzling emerald green eyes. And then, of course, there was her very expensive and elegant gown she was wearing. The emerald (to match her eyes) silk dress was very beautiful. It was in a tank top form, and looked absoutely dazzling on Lily. This was to be a masquerade ball, and Lily's white, blue, and green feather mask was quite stunning also. Of course, Lily HAD to look dazzling tonight, for it was the night of the Grand Ball.  
  
The ball was being held, of course, for her. It was Lily's eleventh birthday that night, at exactly 7:00 pm eleven years ago she was born. You might be asking, Why would they hold a ball for a completely ordinary girl? But you see, Lily was anything but ordinary.  
  
Lily's parents were muggles, meaning they were non-magical. However, Lily's father Richard was a squib, and his parents were magical. Lily's grandparents weren't any average witch and wizard, though. Lily's grandparents, Christopher and Isabel Evans, were the King and Queen of the all wizarding country Clarevont.  
  
There were only two all wizarding countries in the world. And they were Clarevont and The Republic of Gavantia. Even though Lily's parents were muggles, Christopher and Isabel Evans already knew that Lily was a witch, she was already on the acceptance list for Hogwarts. Being that Lily was a witch, she was the heir to the Clarevontian throne, and was the High Princess of Clarevont. Lily also lived in Clarevont, in the palace with her grandparents. Her parents, Richard and Rose, lived in London, England along with Lily's non-magical older sister Petunia.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, "Madame Lilian, are you dressed?" Lily's governess Rovelyn asked politely.  
  
"Yes, Rovelyn, you may enter," Lily replied.  
  
"Are you ready for your grand ball?" Rovelyn questioned Lily.  
  
"Yes, however, I am quite nervous!" Lily replied. There would be many important people at the ball. The King and Queen of Gavantia, and their son, the prince, would be there. Lily was to meet the prince and his parents for the first time. Also, Professor Albus Dumbledore was to be there, the headmaster of Hogwarts. Then of course, the Minister of Magic from about ten different countries, including Clarevont and England. Then, a few important aurors were also invited. There were also many lords, ladies, barons, baronesses, dukes, duchesses, and other important rulers from Clarevont and Gavantia invited.  
  
"I mean, I have to impress the King and Queen of Gavantia, I have to be perfect," Lily said. "My grandparents are already trying to find me a man to marry, I mean, I'm only eleven. However, they say I must be married not more than a month after I leave Hogwarts. And after I am married, I can begin my rule as Queen of Clarevont, with my King by my side.  
  
"Who are your grandparents wishing you to marry?" Rovelyn questioned.  
  
"I'm not completely sure, however, they do wish for me to become good friends with the prince of Gavantia." Lily replied. "And then, there's some Gavantian Duke's son that is my age."  
  
"I'm so glad I don't have to be in your position," Rovelyn said.  
  
"It is quite challenging," Lily replied with a grin. "Anyway, you better do my hair quick, the ball starts in two hours!" Rovelyn called the official Royal beauticians in to do Lily's hair and makeup (Not very much makeup!), and she soon entered the ball room (mask in place), prepared to greet all of her guests.  
  
Soon it came to 6:55, and all of the guests had arrived. That is, all of the guests except for the King and Queen of Gavantia. They soon arrived, and entered with their heads up. In front walked the King and Queen, and behind them walked their son.  
  
"Maximillian, Elizabeth, it's great to know you could spare your time to come," King Christopher announced politely.  
  
"We couldn't very well miss such a special occasion," Queen Elizabeth replied politely, with a small smile on her face. They all bowed their heads to each other, and then, the clock struck seven. Lily was exactly eleven years old.  
  
At that moment the first song played, a waltz. Many young boys got up to ask Lily to dance, but the Prince of Gavantia asked first.  
  
"Would you care to dance, Princess?" he asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Lily accepted his offer graciously as they walked elegantly out to the ballroom floor. They started to waltz, and they waltzed beautifully.  
  
"So, Princess, you are a very good dancer," the Prince complimented her.  
  
"Why thank you," Lily smiled. Then the prince accidentally stepped on her big toe.  
  
"Ouch," Lily said, pretending to smile.  
  
"It was YOUR fault," the Prince replied.  
  
"It was certainly NOT my fault," Lily replied.  
  
"I believe it was," the Prince replied. This went on until the dance ended, and by that time they were screaming very loudly at each other.  
  
The Prince tore off his mask, to reveal a very handsome young eleven year old. He had messy black hair, glasses, tan skin, a thin muscular body, freckles, brown eyes, and a mischevious grin.  
  
At that moment Lily tore her mask off also, revealing a young red headed beauty.  
  
"Oh, I see, you're a fire engine carrot top," the Prince said.  
  
"Oh, I get it, you're a four eyed arrogant jerk," Lily replied angrily. "I demand to know your name."  
  
"I take orders from no one but myself," the princes started, "But I shall tell you anyway. My name is James Harold Potter! And you the high and mighty spoiled brat would be?"  
  
"My name is Lilian Isabel Evans!" Lily practically screamed. "You arrogant, stuck up, rich, snobby, spoiled brat!" At this they both stormed in opposite directions, with angry looks on their faces.  
  
"I guess this wouldn't be a good time to tell them that they're betrothed," Queen Elizabeth whispered to Queen Isabel.  
  
"Yes, I don't think they'd be especially pleased to know they must marry each other," Queen Isabel replied.  
  
"We'll tell them after they've cooled down," King Maximillian spoke up.  
  
The next song played was another waltz, and Lily was first asked to dance by the Gavantian Duke Henry's son William, who was Lily's age. They, just like Lily and James, danced very splendidly. However, Lily and James danced perfectly together.  
  
"You dance very well, your highness," William remarked.  
  
"As do you," Lily replied with a grin playing on her lips. The song ended soon after that. Lily danced with many young men, including the England Minister of Magic's son, many lords and barons sons, and other boys. Lily soon danced another dance with William, and they became quite good friends. They planned to meet in a week to go school supply shopping together, even though Lily would be attending Hogwarts and William was to attend Manchester Academy of Wizardry, a school in Gavantia.  
  
Soon, everyone had left to go home, and the only people remaining at the palace were the Potters and the Evans.  
  
"Lily, James, you better come here," King Maximillian Potter announced.  
  
"What is it, father?" James demanded impatiently. Lily and James had arguing in the corner for the past thirty minutes. They had only known each other for three hours, and they already despised each other.  
  
"You're not going to like this," Queen Elizabeth spoke up.  
  
"However, we feel we must tell you," Queen Isabel explained. "You see, we've made an arrangement."  
  
"What KIND of arrangement?" Lily and James demanded at the same time.  
  
"You two are betrothed," King Christopher told them.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both yelled in anger at the same time. Then, they started yelling very inappropriate words, and arguing in hatred.  
  
"I'm sorry dears, but it's already final," Queen Elizabeth said softly. "You will be married at age seventeen, when you graduate from Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, and you are both expected to get high marks, and will be tutored in order to be ahead of the class," King Maximillian said. "Your tutor is a highly educated young woman by the name of Rowena Lupin.  
  
"You mean, WE have to be tutored TOGETHER?" James questioned in disgust.  
  
"And worse, we have to get MARRIED?" Lily proclaimed in anger.  
  
"I am NOT getting married to that arrogant prat," Lily said stubbornly.  
  
"And I'm not getting married to that spoiled b****," James replied just as angry.  
  
"James, watch your language," Queen Elizabeth said. "And, your tutoring will start tomorrow at six o' clock in the morning. So I suggest you get some rest. Oh, and James, you'll be staying here with the Evans until September 1st, so you can get your tutoring." The two walked off, very angry and unhappy. Rovelyn showed James to his bed chamber and living quarters, and gave him a quick tour of the palace.  
  
Lily ran up to her bed chamber, and began to punch her pillows, almost breaking down into tears. Little did she know that James was doing the exact same thing in the living quarters he was staying in.  
  
The next morning Lily woke up early at five o' clock, and NOT joyful at all. She trudged unwillingly downstairs to the high meal table, and was served a home cooked meal. She ate pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausages, and french toast. Lily loved old fashioned meals so much more than the fancy meals they usually ate.  
  
Soon, James came in and sat beside her, and was served his breakfast as well.  
  
"So," he began.  
  
"Yes?" she said rudely.  
  
"You know, I don't exactly love these arrangements either," James spoke up. "I wanted to try and make the best of it, but I guess that's not exactly possible knowing YOU are with me."  
  
"Oh, well I'm sorry you have to get stuck with me," Lily replied sarcastically. Obviously, they were both in a terribly bad mood. They soon finished their breakfast, and went down to a seemingly large classroom, where they would be tutored. Professor Lupin was there waiting for them, with a pleasant smile on her face.  
  
"Hello, children," she said happily. "As you know, I'm Rowena Lupin, and I shall be your tutor for the next month."  
  
Over the next month, Lily and James studied (unwillingly) together. They learned how to transfigure a match in to a needle (which they both accomplished on their first try). They mastered charms such as silencing charms and floating charms (also easy for the two exceptionally smart and clever students). They also wrote essays in history, and learned about defense to use against the dark arts. There was also a quidditch lesson, in which James was a spectacular flyer, and Lily was just a great. Soon, it was the morning of September 1st, and they had already gotten their supplies (William was allowed to come along).  
  
Lily and James were driven to King's Cross, where they would enter Platform 9 ¾, and board the Hogwarts Express. They both ran through the barrier, with their parents gracefully following.  
  
"Good-bye Grandma and Grandpa," Lily said to them. "I will come home for Christmas, okay?"  
  
"Good-bye Lily dearest, have a good time at Hogwarts," Queen Isabel replied lovingly as she gave her granddaughter a farewell hug and kiss.  
  
"Bye mum, dad," James said, while hugging his parents and receiving a kiss from his mother.  
  
"Be good children," Queen Elizabeth called after them as they started to run off.  
  
"And get into LOTS of trouble!" King Maximillian and King Christopher called after them. All the while Max had a mischevious grin identical to James's, and Christopher had a grin identical to Max's and also identical to Lily's.  
  
Lily and James walked up to the train silently. They both walked straight to the last compartment, to load their things.  
  
"I guess we better sit together, since we know each other," James suggested.  
  
"I guess we better," Lily replied unhappily, with a scowl on her face.  
  
All of a sudden a boy of about Lily and James's age barged in to their compartment. He had light brown hair, blue eyes, and a mischevious not very similar to James's.  
  
"Oh, hi, do you mind if I sit here?" the boy asked. "I'm Remus Lupin, by the way."  
  
"No, we don't mind," Lily replied, happy she wouldn't be stuck all alone with James.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be related to a Rowena Lupin?" James asked interested.  
  
"That's my mom," Remus replied. "Wait a minute, you're Princess Lilian and you're Prince James, aren't you?"  
  
"That would be us," they replied at exactly the same time.  
  
"My mum told me all about you too," Remus said. "She said you two didn't get along very well. You two seem to get along to me."  
  
"That's because James hasn't said or done anything ridicolously stupid so far today," Lily replied.  
  
"I NEVER do ANYTHING stupid," James objected.  
  
"You keep telling yourself that, okay?" Lily replied sarcastically. Just as another quarrel was about to break out, another boy of about their age ran into the compartment.  
  
"AGH, get away from me you love sick girls!" the boy yelled like a maniac.  
  
"Come BACK, Sirius!" A couple of the blondes whined. The boy they called Sirius quickly closed the compartment door.  
  
"Oi, can I sit with you all?" he asked.  
  
"I don't see why not," Lily replied, being friendly.  
  
"Well, dahling, I'm Sir Sirius Wesley Black, and it's an absolute pleasure to meet you," he announced in a very high and mighty (however sarcastic) voice. Sirius had messy black hair (however, not as messy as James's), a tan, muscular body, a cocky grin, eyes so dark brown they were almost black, and was definitely cute. He seemed like a crazy troublemaker.  
  
"Yes, absolutely spiffing," Lily said, playing along. "And I would be Lilian Isabel Evans, grandaughter of Christopher and Isabel Evans, high Princess of Clarevont."  
  
"Oh my gosh, you really are, aren't you?" Sirius said amazed.  
  
"And I would be James Harold Potter, son of Maximillian and Elizabeth Potter, high Prince of Gavantia," James announced.  
  
"And I'm Remus," Remus announced very shortly. At that the four started to laugh, this was going to be a fun year.  
  
Shortly after the four were engrossed in a conversation mainly focusing on quidditch. It turned out they all loved the sport, and they also all preferred different teams. Lily was a big fan of the Chuddley Cannons, while James was a fan of the Wasps, Remus preferred the Salem Owls, and Sirius was crazy about the Ronehan Robins.  
  
As they were all arguing about which quidditch team was the best and would win the cup this year, (and it was mainly Lily and James that were fighting), there was a knock on the compartment door. Suddenly, a young girl who looked about Lily's age was knocked into their compartment, as she turned around to stick her tounge out at the person who had pushed her. The girl had tan skin, straight, layered blonde hair, blue eyes, and a mischevious grin.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, the future Slytherins kicked me out of their compartment for "accidentally" throwing a few dungbombs at their luggage," the girl announced with an evil glint in her eye. "Do you mind if I sit with you guys? Oh, and by the way, I'm Marissa Austin."  
  
"Sure, you can sit with us!" Lily replied happily.  
  
"Great!" she said sitting down. "I heard you talking about quidditch, do you all play?"  
  
"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" they all screamed at the top of their lungs.  
  
"I play chaser," Lily announced.  
  
"I'm a seeker," James spoke up proudly.  
  
"I'm also a chaser," Remus said.  
  
"I'm a beater!" Sirius announced.  
  
"I'm a beater too!" Marissa exclaimed happily.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans, that's Sirius Black, that's Remus Lupin, and the four-eyed dingbat over there is James Potter," Lily introduced them all to Marissa.  
  
"Are you in first year?" Remus asked her.  
  
"Yeperdoodles!" she replied.  
  
"So are all of us!" Sirius screamed out happily.  
  
At that moment an elegant voice boomed out over the loudspeaker, "Please change into your robes if you have not already. We will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly."  
  
"Marissa and I will go into the bathroom to change, so you guys can change in here," Lily announced while walking out of the train compartment with Marissa following closely behind.  
  
"So, how long have you guys known each other?" Marissa asked Lily as they changed into their new black robes in the bathroom.  
  
"Well, I just met Sirius and Remus when we got on the train," Lily started. "But James and I have known each other since my eleventh birthday. And we've unfortunately been spending every day since then together."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Marissa asked curiously.  
  
"Let's just say ever since my Birthday Grand Ball James and I haven't exactly been the best of friends," Lily replied.  
  
"A ball, a ball for you?" Marissa asked even more curious. "You must be someone important to have a Grand Ball held in your honor."  
  
"I thought you knew," Lily said. "I'm Lilian Evans, high princess of Clarevont. And James is James Potter, high prince of Gavantia."  
  
"NO WAY!" Marissa exclaimed happily. "That is BLOODY BRILLIANT!"  
  
"Yep!" Lily replied shortly, with the mischevious grin identical to James, Christopher, and Max's. Soon they were dressed in their robes, and they walked back into the compartment.  
  
"I had NO idea you were James POTTER!" Marissa yelled out happily at James. "That is SO cool! You and Lily are BOTH royalty!" Luckily, at that moment the train came to a stop as they heard the voice from earlier say, "We are not at Hogwarts, please exit the train. Leave your luggage on, it will be delivered to your dormitories shortly."  
  
The five got off the train, and walked over to a large man that was shouting 'Firs years, firs years ove here!' They all got into a small rowboat, in which they caught their first glimpse of Hogwarts.  
  
"Wow!" Marissa exclaimed.  
  
"It's absolutely brilliant!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"Just look at all the places we'll be able to explore, and all the TROUBLE we'll be able to get into!" Sirius said with a mischevious grin, not unlike James's and Lily's. James and Lily were not totally amazed, being that'd they both seen Hogwarts before, and they both lived in palaces larger than Hogwarts.  
  
The first years exited their boats and walked up to the entrance of Hogwarts.  
  
"Welcome, first years, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," a stern looking witch greeted them. "Soon, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. You will then be sorted into one of the four houses. They include Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."  
  
The first years entered the castle, and walked into the Great Hall, mesmerized by the ceiling. Even Lily and James were impressed by the ceiling that was enchanted to show the sky outside. All of the first years were nervous about the sorting, no one except James and Lily knew how the students were sorted.  
  
"Now, when I call your name, please sit on the stool, and I will place the sorting hat on your head," Professor McGonnagal, the stern lady from outside, announced.  
  
Marissa was called first, and after about a minute was declared a GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Many names were called, and soon the old wizard hat shouted out, "BLACK, Sirius!" It was barely a second when the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!". Sirius walked triumphantly over to the Gryffindor table, while the female population of the school (minus Slytherin) was cheering loudly.  
  
After a few more names, "EVANS, Lilian!" was called. At this, the whole hall gasped, as Lily sat down on the stool, and the hat was placed on her head. 'Hmmm, you're a VERY good friend, but not Hufflepuff. And also you are very wise and clever, but not Ravenclaw. You're also ambitious, but you're definitely not a Slytherin. Oh my, you're VERY brave. It better be GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was shouted aloud to the Great Hall, and all of the Gryffindors stood up and cheered as loud as they could. All of the students in the Great Hall were either clapping enthusiastically, giving loud whistles or cat calls, or yelling as loud as they possibly could. Even some of the Slytherins clapped politely.  
  
Remus was then declared a Gryffindor, along with two girls by the names of Katelyn Joseph and Darcie Ellman, and two boys named Jace Klyden and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Then, "POTTER, James!" was yelled out, and as it was déjà vu, everyone gasped, and was silent as the hat took about two seconds before yelling out, "GRYFFINDOR!". The cheers were as loud as Lily's, and he was given a standing ovation by the Gryffindors, just like Lily.  
  
Lily, James, Sirius, Marissa, and Remus all gave each other a humongous bear hug, excited they were all to be in the same house. After the other students were sorted, the Hogwarts official song was sang, and Dumbledore gave his yearly speech (while looking at the five mischief makers as he said No Going In the Forbidden Forest), it was time to eat. They all stuffed theirselves, especially Sirius and Lily. After they were done eating, they went up to the Gryffindor common room, immediately making themselves at home.  
  
Sirius, James, and Lily played exploding snap (with Sirius winning), and Marissa and Remus were entranced in a game of wizard chess (with Remus coming out the champion). They stayed up until after midnight, and they said their goodnights, and went sleepily up to their dorms.  
  
Lily changed into her pajamas, and flopped down on her bed, immediately falling into a deep, dreamless sleep. Marissa did the same. However, in the boys dormitory, they were wide awake, planning their first prank on Severus Snape, a hideous and rude boy they had met during dinner. (Also a first year Slytherin)  
  
"We'll turn his whole body orange, AND his hair!" James suggested while grinning and holding in a laugh.  
  
"EXCELLENT!" Sirius said with an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"Guys, we HAVE to include the girls," Remus said. "I mean, we're going to be the five Marauders, the FIVE. That means us three, and the girls."  
  
"All right, we'll let them know in the morning, and we'll do it while everyone's at breakfast!" Sirius exclaimed happily. They then changed into their pajamas, and fell asleep dreaming about the prank they would play the next morning. 


	2. The Ever-Popular Marauders

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING (except for the plot and a couple of characters!) Pretty much all of it belongs to J.K. Rowling!  
  
A/N: I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to do this, but after this chapter I may skip to seventh or fifth year or something!   
  
The Royal Court: Chapter 2  
  
James awoke to a lurching feeling in his stomach and as he opened his eyes he discovered where the feeling was coming from.  
  
"Jamesie-poo, WAKE UUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!" Sirius screamed enthusiastically as he continued to jump up and down on James' bed.   
  
"Sirius!" James yelled angrily at him, "It's SIX O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING! Are you INSANE?"  
  
"But Jamesie, I'm hungry," Sirius pouted.   
  
"Uggghhhhh, fine, let's go," James replied. "But I wouldn't advise in waking Remus up, he told me last night he likes to sleep in." At this James and Sirius both got dressed, and James then waited patiently while Sirius brushed his hair.   
  
"You know James, you can borrow my brush if you don't have one," Sirius told him seriously. (No pun intended!)   
  
"Oh, no, I HAVE a brush, it just doesn't help my hair," James said while referring to his very messy and untamable hair.   
  
"Welp, let's go down to BREAKY!" Sirius screamed loudly. (Remus was a VERY heavy sleeper!) As James and Sirius were racing each other out of the portrait hole they collided with none other than Lily.  
  
"Lily, what in the world are you doing up at 6:10 in the morning?" James said surprised as Lily glared at him and James returned with a scowl.   
  
"I am FAMISHED!" Lily said to happily to Sirius. "And no one would come down to breakfast with me."  
  
"I wonder why," James muttered.  
  
"See, I TOLD you I'm not insane!" Sirius replied changing the subject as him and Lily continued to race out of the common room down to the Great Hall with James following close behind. There were only a few other students in the Great Hall, mainly being Ravenclaws. Lily and Sirius automatically began to dig in to the pancakes, eggs, sausages, toast, and bacon set out on the tables.   
  
"This is DELICIOUS!" they both exclaimed at the same time while James sat there watching the two maniacs with amusement. About forty-five minutes later Lily and Sirius were finished eating as James had just started.  
  
"Oh, Lily, these waffles are delicious, care to try one?" James asked her with a mischevious grin on his face as he threw a syrup covered waffle at her face.   
  
"Ugh!" Lily said as she got covered in syrup. "Well, James, you know, this orange juice is even better!" Lily then picked up her full glass of orange juice and dumped it over James' head.   
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Sirius exclaimed while throwing some scrambled eggs at a seventh year, as everyone else in the Great Hall joined in on the fun. After about five minutes everyone was covered in food, and that was when Professor Dumbledore entered.   
  
"May I ask who started this food fight?" he asked with a smile playing on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. Everyone, as if on cue, then pointed to Lily, James, and Sirius.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Miss Evans, may I please see you in my office about now?" he asked, still smiling. James, Lily, and Sirius followed Professor Dumbledore to his office, where they all sat down in big, fluffy maroon chairs.   
  
"It was ALL James' fault, Professor," Lily stated just after they had all sat down. "Really, it was. He was the one that started it. He threw a waffle at me."  
  
"Well, I am afraid, Miss Evans, that you will all receive two detentions each which will be served this Friday," Professor Dumbledore said. "You may go."  
  
The rest of the Marauders' first year through fourth year continued pretty much like that. All of the Marauders got detentions, (About one every day), and Lily and James got more because they played pranks on each other, and Sirius got the most because he was silly and talked back in class. Lily and James were both at the top of their classes, where Lily was the top in charms, potions, and history of magic while James was second in those, and James was top in transfiguration, herbology, and defense against the dark arts while Lily was second in those. They had flying lessons with the Ravenclaws, and Lily and James were by far the best flyers, with Remus, Sirius, and Marissa close behind in flying. Remus was also third in all classes, while Marissa was fourth, and Sirius was fifth. The Marauders were also becoming quite popular, with Lily being the most popular girl in school, and Marissa the second most popular (even in first year they were still very popular), and James being the most popular boy, with Sirius next, and Remus after the other two. Sirius went out with many girls from first year and on, while James went out with almost as many, Remus had a few girlfriends here and there, but not near as many as James and Sirius. Lily was never really comfortable with having boyfriends, since she knew she would have to marry James anyway. But since James went out with other girls, Lily thought it must be okay for her to go out with other guys.   
  
That was when Lily found Drake Vanderbilt, a Ravenclaw that was two years older than Lily. Drake had light brown hair, very similar to Remus', hazel eyes, tan skin, and he was also cute and athletic. Drake was the Ravenclaw keeper on the team, and he was also very popular. Drake asked Lily out in Lily's fourth year, and they were still together a year later. At that time in the Marauders' fifth year James was going out with a Gryffindor sixth year by the name of Kaytie Vilanova, who had white-blonde hair, tan skin, blue eyes, and lots of cute freckles. She was very beautiful, but not near as beautiful as Lily.   
  
FIFTH YEAR…………………………………..  
  
Lily was quite worried. What would happen is she fell in love with Drake? She didn't think she could bear being in love with someone else and having to marry Potter. 'I wonder if Potter's thought about this?' Lily thought to herself. And she decided to ask him that night. Of course, Lily and James had only had a friendly conversation about three times in their life before, so how were they going to do that now?  
  
As the Marauders walked back to the common room after dinner one night Lily pulled James aside as the other walked inside.  
  
"What do you want, Evans?" Potter asked coldly.  
  
"You know, James, I wanted your advise on something, your input, but I'm not sure I want it now," Lily replied with pure hatred showing.  
  
"I'm so sorry," James replied sarcastically. "Did little old me talk back to the high and mighty ice queen of Clarevont?" This of course, broke out into a major argument with Lily and James, in which at the end, as James said something terrible about her family, Lily slapped him. Lily and James had always fought before, but they were just arguments, they never got physical, and neither ever hit each other. After Lily hit James, James put his hand to where she had slapped him, and just stared at her in shock.  
  
"You, you slapped me," James said quietly.   
  
"Oh my gosh, James, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Lily apologized.  
  
"What did you want to ask me?" James asked her quietly.  
  
"I wanted to know, James, what if I fell in love?" Lily replied quietly. "I mean, what if I fell in love with Drake, and then I had to marry you?"  
  
"Well, we don't really have a choice on that one, do we?" James replied half-heartedly. "Are you in love with Drake?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I don't think so," Lily replied. "Are you in love with Kaytie?"  
  
"No, I'm not in love with Kaytie," James replied chuckling. "But I was in love once."  
  
"With who?" Lily questioned him curiously.  
  
"Marie Williams," James replied. "I met her in Paris in my second year during vacation. Of course, I don't love her any more, but I know I did then. I was scared too. I thought to myself, 'What if I want to marry Kaytie, what about you'? It scared me a lot. Of course, I was only fourteen, you can't really love until you're older, right? So I expect it wasn't really love."  
  
"Thanks, James," Lily said graciously. "I think I'll stay with Drake a little longer, but I'll probably eventually break up with him, I mean, I guess I'm going to be with you no matter what, right?" And at that James gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead, of course, the next morning things were back to normal, Lily and James at each other's throats.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
"Sirius, we need to go get the book TODAY," James reminded his best friend about the book on how to become animagi. Ever since James, Sirius, and their new friend, exchange student Peter Pettigrew, found out that Remus was a werewolf, they wanted to help him. And becoming animagi was the best possible way, so Remus would have company when he transformed. Of course, they would have to make the potion, and they wouldn't be registered, and it would all be illegal, but those are just minor details, right?  
  
Peter Pettigrew, who was in their year, had just transferred to Hogwarts from Rockhurst Academy of Withcraft and Wizardry, which was in the United States. Peter was just a little shorter than James, Remus, and Sirius, had blonde hair, blue eyes, and pretty pale skin. He was actually quite cute, but not near as popular as James, Sirius, and Remus. However, he was still let in to the Marauders, with the approval of Lily and Marissa, of course. (AN: In this story, let's say Peter is brainwashed and that's why he turns to the dark side, ok? And I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I hate stories where Peter is a fat, chubby, whiney kid in the way, I don't like reading those as much.)  
  
"I know, James, but we need one more person," Sirius replied.  
  
"What do you mean, we need one more person?" James asked him.   
  
"Well, we've got you, me, and Peter, and that's three people," Sirius started to explain. "But there's enough potion for four people, and we don't want to get caught with it, so we need to use it."  
  
"But who will be the other person?" James asked him.   
  
"Well, either Lily or Marissa, obviously," Sirius replied. "And since Lily is top of the class in potions, and Marissa is at the bottom, I'm very for Lily."  
  
"But, carrot top?" James complained. "You KNOW I don't like her."  
  
"Well, you two need to start getting along, and this will be the perfect way to start," Sirius replied. "Now, let's go find Lily." Sirius and James ran into the common room where Marissa and Remus were playing a game of wizard chess, and Lily was spectating.  
  
"Lily, we need to talk to you," Sirius told her as he and James dragged her over to some chairs by the windows where no one was sitting.  
  
"Is this about Remus being a werewolf, because I figured that out in our first year," Lily told them straight up.  
  
"Y-you did?" both boys said surprised.  
  
"I mean, come on, it was pretty obvious, he was always gone during the FULL MOON," Lily replied with an I'm-not-stupid-you-know look on her face.  
  
"Well, it's kind of about that," James replied. "You see, we're---"  
  
"Trying to become animagi, and you want me to help?" Lily supplied, cutting James off.  
  
"Hey, are you eavesdropping on us?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"No, you guys were talking pretty loud in the common room yesterday when you thought no one was there but you," Lily explained. "And yes, I'll help you, but I want to become and animagi too."  
  
"We were going to let you be one anyway," Sirius replied, making Lily's face light up.  
  
"I already know what I'll be," Lily said, sounding excited.  
  
"What?" both boys questioned at the same time.  
  
"You'll see!" Lily replied.   
  
The next month Sirius, James, Lily, Peter, and Remus prepared the potion after they got a book called Animagi and Everything About Them from the restricted section in the library. One Friday, the first ever in which they didn't have detention, (They were almost to busy to play pranks because of the animagi potion, which made the rest of the school suspicious) they were all outside on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, ready to try out the potion.  
  
"Okay," Sirius said while picking up his potion bottle, I'll go first. Sirius drank down the green liquid, and about twenty seconds later, with a painful look on his face, he turned into a black shaggy dog. It took about ten seconds to transform back into a human, and he stood there grinning like mad.  
  
"Okay, I'll go next," Peter said while picking up his bottle and gulping it down. About thirty seconds later, he was a small brown rat.  
  
Next was James, who only took about ten seconds (but very painful ten seconds) to transform into a magnificent stag. Lily, Sirius, Peter, and Remus all stood in awe for a few seconds while staring at James as a beautiful, enchanting stag.  
Lily went last, and she drank down the potion. It took her about ten seconds to transform into a beautiful snow leapord. She was just as beautiful and amazing as James, and they all stood there entranced as they looked at her beautiful figure.  
  
"So, I was a leapord, wasn't I?" Lily said as she popped back to a human.  
  
"Yep, and it was awesome!" Sirius said as giddy as a school boy.  
  
  
AN: That's all for now. I think in the next chapter they'll be seventh years. Oh, and Lily and James will continue to despise each other!!! 


	3. The Sweet Sixteen Masquerade

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Harry Potter stuff, just this plot, pretty much everything that is recognisable is J.K. Rowling's. And with that said, on with the story...  
  
AN: I'm thinking I'll do seventh year in the next chapter, maybe this one, I'm not sure yet!  
  
The Royal Court- Chapter 3  
  
Every year before the term started a grand ball was always held in honor of Lily's birthday. And the summer before Lily's sixth year was no different. In honor of Lily's sweet sixteen instead of there being a regular ball, the celebration was to be a masquerade ball. Everyone who was anyone was invited. The ball was to be the social event of the season.  
  
The ball was to start at seven o' clock that night. Everyone would wear enchanted masks throughout the ball which were enchanted to remain on the wearer's face until the stroke of midnight, which was when they would disappear, to reveal your partner's identity. Everyone was also forbidden to give their partner their name.  
  
On the day of the ball Lily was already dressed and ready at six o' clock. She looked nothing short of amazing and spectacular. She was wearing a beautiful emerald-green ballroom gown that matched the color of her eyes. It looked absolutely stunning on Lily. Her hair was pulled up into a messy but elegant bun which suited her well. Her mask had green and blue peacock feathers decorating it. Even though Lily's dress was beautiful it couldn't be too amazing. Lily would have to refrain from standing out as she usually did so the gentleman she met would like her not as a princess but as herself.  
  
Lily gracefully made her way down to the ballroom at seven o' clock where she would enter with all the other guests a few moments later.  
  
As Lily entered she heard a majestic voice announce magically, "All of the guests here would like to wish Princess Lilian Evans a wonderful sweet sixteen!" And at that, all of the guests broke out in applause. "However, being that this is a masquerade ball, we cannont reveal Princess Lilian's identity at the time." All of the guests looked around, hoping to spot a young girl with flaming red hair. What they didn't know was as everyone entered the ballroom their hair was enchanted to turn a differnet color. At midnight, the guests' hair would return to normal. Therefore, Lily's hair was not red, but a sandy brown.   
  
Lily immediately walked over to a chair on the side and sat down quietly, not wanting to attract much attention by the way she held herself, which was like a princess. She first attempted to start a conversation with the young gentleman sitting to her left, but the young man didn't seem to be cooperating. After attempting to talk to the rude young man for the last five minutes the man got up and walked over to the refreshment table.  
  
"Hmph," Lily muttered, frusturated. 'That certainly has never happened before!' she thought to herself highly amused.  
  
"Don't you absolutely hate those kind of people?" a young, handsome young gentleman sitting on Lily's right side asked her, a warm, friendly smile lighting up his face.  
  
"To be honest with you, that's never happened to be before," Lily told the nice man who looked about her age.  
  
"Well, I would introduce myself, but since I can't reveal my identity, you can call me Orion until midnight," the polite (and CHARMING!) gentleman offered. "I've always been quite fond of the name Orion." 'Orion' had bright orange messy hair, tan skin with a few freckles covering his face, a slim, athletic body, chocolate brown eyes, and Lily could see that he wore contacts.  
  
'Well, I know it's not James,' Lily thought. 'Because James refuses to wear contacts.'  
  
"You can call me Arabella than," Lily said thinking of her old best friend from muggle elementary school. "Since it was my old best friend's name."  
  
"Well, Arabella, are you by any chance going into sixth year?" Orion asked.  
  
"Actually, yes," Lily replied. Lily and Orion talked for about the next half hour, just getting to know each other. After that, they danced the remaining dances together. As they were dancing the last dance before midnight they began to talk of their identities.  
  
"Do you go to Hogwarts?" Orion asked Lily hopefully.  
  
"Yes, and I'd like to be friends with you, as long as you're not a Slytherin!" Lily replied laughing.  
  
"If I was, I would've quit Hogwarts morning after the sorting," Orion replied grinning.  
  
"Friends?" Lily asked Orion.  
  
"Friends!" Orion replied while grinning at Lily. A few seconds later the dance ended and the clock struck midnight.  
  
"Now, your hair color will return to normal and your masks removed at the count of three!" King Christopher announced.  
  
"One, two, three!" everyone counted down. And suddenly, Lily's masked was removed and she once again had her loveable red hair back. Lily turned around to face her new friend, only to be met by the last person she would have expected to be the person she danced with all night. Standing before Lily was none other than James Potter. James stood glued to the spot, staring at Lily, very shocked.  
  
"James?!?" Lily exclaimed, half shocked, half disgusted.  
  
"Lily?!?" James replied, halfe surprised, half revolted.   
  
"Oh my gosh," the two both whispered at the same time.  
  
"You knew it was me the whole time, didn't you?" they both screamed at each other, outraged. "You were just playing me!" And at that, with all eyes on them, Lily and James sprinted out of the ballroom in opposite directions.  
  
Lily couldn't believe it. James had been messing with her the whole time. 'Ugh," Lily thought angrily to herself as she wandered the halls of the castle. 'I hate that conceited, sexist, four-eyed, doublecrossing, backstabbing, idiotic, chauvenistic (sp?), rude, obnoxious, perverted, spiteful, pigheaded JERK!"  
  
James couldn't believe Lily had just played with him like that. She had just been messing with his head the whole time. 'Ugh,' James thought angrily to himself as he continued roaming the halls of the palace. 'I hate that conceited, sexist, carrot-top, doublecrossing, backstabbing, idiotic, rude, obnoxious, smart-alec, spiteful, pigheaded JERK!'   
  
Lily stopped in her tracks, deciding to take a trip to the castle's kitchens. Little did she know James had just decided to do that very same thing.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: All right, that's all for now. I guess I'll do seventh year in the next chapter or the one after that!!! 


	4. After The Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for a couple of things that weren't in the book. Everything that was in the books are J.K. Rowlings!!!   
A/N: NOT they're 7th year yet! And if anyone has any suggestions for the story just leave me a note!   
The Royal Court: Chapter 4   
As Lily found a portrait of her great-grandmother Lecilia Evans on the second floor of the castle. She walked up to the portrait and knocked on it three times. It immediately opened to reveal a humongous, elaborate kitchen, used to supply all of the people that lived and worked in the palace. Immediately three house elves scurried up to the entrance where Lily was standing as she greeted Lopie, Cardey, and Tala the house elves. The house elves that worked at the castle were treated very well, because Lily and her grandparents had always believed that house elves should always be treated as people were treated.   
"Hey guys!" Lily greeted the three.   
"Hello, Mistress Lily," Lopie greeted her.   
"Would Mistress Lily like something to eat or drink?" Cardey offered.   
"Yes, that'd be great guys!" Lily replied smiling. "I'll take a butterbeer and one of your world famous chocolate chip cookies, Lopie!"   
"This way Mistress Lily, you can eat with the special guest that's already here," Tala said as she lead Lily to her usual table near the rear of the kitchens. However, Lily noticed that she indeed wasn't the only one who had discovered the kitchens. There, sitting across from her usual spot at the table for two was none other than black-haired, freckled, chocolate brown eyed, tan skinned, skinny, tall James Potter.   
"Well, hello there Mistress Lily," James said teasingly.   
"How did you find the kitchens?" Lily asked suspiciously.   
"Lily, Lily, Lily," James said mock-ashamed. "I am only the leader of the Marauders, you should expect nothing less from me."   
"I should've known," Lily replied while rolling her eyes. Tala came back with two butterbeers, one for Lily and one for James, while Lopie brought a basket of chocolate chip cookies. However, Tala accidently slipped on a wet spot on the floor and ran into the table as it tipped over and left Lily on top of James on the floor.   
"What happened?" Lily said dizzily while she lay on top of James.   
"I don't know," James said a little dreamily. They looked into each others eyes, and without thinking of what they were doing, and forgeting for that moment that they were enemies, they wrapped their arms around each other and locked lips in a romantic kiss.   
A/N: Cliffy, I know! I'm evil!!! Sorry it was so short, but I'll update soon! Leave me with suggestions!!!!!!!!! (And criticism if you have any!) 


End file.
